kinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
4. Medical imaging for physiotherapists
Algemene info Studiepunten: 3 Proffen: S. Sunaert Examenvragen 2014 - 2015 16MC (elk op 1 punt) en 2 Casussen (elk op 4 punten) CASUS: telkens een foto, 4 vragen: (spinaalkanaalstenose en de ander wist ik niet) (Lees best de extra tekst, de ene casus kwam hieruit!) * Welk gewricht * Welke soort beeldvorming * Welke pathologie? Geef een korte uitleg en duid aan met pijltjes op de figuur * Welke klachten zal de patiënt ondervinden MC # Wat is nodig of is aanwezig bij een screening via medische beeldvorming? (hoge incidentie, hoge Spec-sens, hoge spec lage sens, lage spec, hoge sens, veel symptomen) # Van wat is de contrast resolutie afhankelijk (van het aantal grijswaarden, van het aantal pixels, van het aantal grijswaarden en pixels...) # 2 RX foto's heup en knie, met enkele losse botjes op (6) en zeggen welke van deze botjes apofysen zijn. # Perfusie bij CVA (kan je zonder contrastmiddel doen, moet je met contrastmiddel doen...) # Hoe is op een CT een ischemische cva te zien (direct en hypodens, direct en hyperdens, na 12-24u en hypo, na 12-24u en hyper, na 72 uur) # Swimmers shoulder: C7 lateraal zicht # Welke vorm bij Cx 3/4: Sleutelgat, omgekeerd sleutelgat, ovaal, driehoek, cirkel # Foto knie kruisband: ACL partiële of voll scheur, pcl partiële of voll scheur, geen afwijking # Wat is dissectie # T1W, enkele stellingen over hyperintens/hypointens en zeggen wat juist is (rood beenmerg lager signaal dan geel beenmerg, rood beenmerg hoger signaal dan vet, cerebrospinaal vocht is hypertens, onderhuids vet is hypotens) # T1W van Cx: C1 niet goed te zien, onderhuids vet, myelum, niets van bovenstaande # Wat betekent ALARA? as low as reasonably achievable '''(zo weinig mogelijk ioniserende straling, moet er medisch voordeel uit halen) # Wat meet je bij een infarct via een perfusie MRI? (antw: de collaterale flow) # Wat is nodig voor diagnose bij medische beeldvorming? hoge incidentie van abnormaliteiten bij asymptomatische patienten - lage incidentie bij asymptomatische - '''hoge incidentie bij symptomatische - lage incidentie bij symptomatische - ... # MRI is 2D - 3D - 4D - Alle bovenstaande - Geen van bovenstaande # Wat zorgt voor een kleinere penetratie van X-stralen? Klein atoomnummer van de stof - harde x-stralen - kleine densiteit - hoge densiteit - ... # Waarvoor dienen de radiogolven bij MRI? # Bij het zichtbaar worden van een halsband (collar) bij een Scotty dog, wat is dan aangedaan? Proc transv - pedikel - pars interarticularis - proc art sup - proc art inf # Wat is een aneurysma? # Wat is de Seldinger techniek? (de vier andere mogelijkheden hadden er echt wel niets mee te maken, weten dat het een manier is om een angioplastie uit te voeren was hier voldoende) # Wat is penumbra? Abnormale regio's DWI en hoge flow op PWI - abnormaal DWI en lage flow PWI - normaal DWI en hoge flow PWI - normaal DWI en lage flow PWI -''' abnormaal DWI en normale flow PWI # 3 foto's van knie uit het artikel met telkens een pijltje naar een ligament. Wat wordt aangeduid? 3 keer de voorste kruisband - 1 keer voorste en 2 keer achterste - 2 keer voorste en 1 keer achterste - 3 keer achterste - geen van bovenstaande # Wat is de curvatuur van de thoracale wervelkolom? '''kyfose - lordose - scoliose - .. # Op welk niveau stopt het myelum normaal? # Rx van schouder, arm naar abductie en endo geroteerd met pijltje bij; welk deel wordt aangeduid? posterieur - anterieur - lateraal - mediaal - geen van bovenstaande # Wat is het meest hyperintens op een MRI? gewrichtsvloeistof - kraakbeen - spier - ... # Vroeger Medical imaging (1e master) Wat zijn de voor/nadelen van echo? Beschrijf het CT. voor/nadelen? Wat is een dissectie van de vaatwand. Welke radiologische modaliteit gebruik jehierbij? Wat is een stent, voor wat wordt het gebruikt en hoe wordt het geplaatst? Naar wat kijk je op een face en profiel opname van de dorsale wervelzuil? Wat is discus hernia en welke modaliteiten zou je ervoor gebruiken? Waarop let je bij de Rx van iemand met rheumatoïde artritis? Foto: welk soort modaliteit, wat je ziet, diagnose en wat er speciaal is aan dieaandoening. vb:Wij hadden ne Rx van pelvis van iemand met de ziekte van Paget. Voor-en nadelen van MRI? Watzijn contrastmiddelen en geef twee voorbeelden Welke modaliteiten zijn tomografisch en welke projectief. Rx kenmerken van Hyperaemische osteoporose leg uit negatieve effecten van x-straling + hoe meten in ziekenhuis meerkeuzes: hoogte van bifurcatie = T5 herseninfarct:welke modaliteit beste, ( CT, MRI, ?) Sudeck: vermindering corticaal bot bloeding: hoe zien Analoge beeld: oneindig aantal pixels voor- en nadelen CT spinaal kanaal stenose en radiografische features dan kreeg ik 6 MRI's van de knie, en moest ik zo gwn tonen meniscus, KRB, patella, kruisbanden collaterale Examenvragen 07-06-2012 leg uit ioniserende radiatie wat kun je doen met DWI 4 meerkeuze: hoe bloeding zien (antwoord : CT zonder contrastmiddel) hoe scheur ACL zien kenmerken van digitaal beeld (eindig elementen/pixel .. MRI van cervicaal te zien en dan zeggen wat voor modaliteit, wat je ziet enz. Examenvragen 15/06 wat zijn de doelen van MI? vb-geef het verschil tussen synoviale cyste en Tarlov cyste 4MC:-welke beeldvorming gebruik je voor aneurysma -welke beeldvorming voor stressfractuur Vragen 18/06 1. leg uit Hounsfield scale en waarvoor gebruikt 2.Bespreek spinale discuspatho 4 MC: -hoe gemakkelijkste aneurysma in beeld brengen -modaliteit voor stressfractuur calcaneus (dacht MRI) - wat hyperintens zichtbaar op T1w: onderhuids vet, myelium,...(onderhuids vet) -Waarvoor swimmer Rx (C7 in beeld) 1 foto: CT met grote hyperdense vlek (bloeding)